Toothbrush
by Miinami
Summary: Pertemuan klise. Bar, melewati malam yang panjang di atas ranjang, dan berakhir dengan permintaan sikat gigi agar tetap tinggal. Well, mungkin Sasuke memang berengsek. Tapi tidak untuk membiarkan Sakura pergi / young adult fiction, short os, etc. Rnr? x3


**All characters of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Toothbrush © Miinami**

 **Inspiration from amazing song Toothbrush - DNCE**

 **Warn; young adult content, short os, typos, etc. Kata** **gadis** **di sini hanya menggambarkan** **usia** **, tidak lebih. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **TOOTHBRUSH — OS**

* * *

Seharusnya sejak awal Sakura menolak mati-matian ajakan Karin untuk datang kemari. Kepalanya berkedut keras dan semua yang ia lihat saat ini seolah ikut menari, mengikuti irama musik liar yang disajikan oleh Disc Jockey di ruangan khususnya. Gelas yang semula berisi vodka dengan kandungan alkohol 76 persen itu kandas dalam sekali tegukan.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja bar, menaruh kepalanya yang sedang berada di dalam dunia rollercoaster agar tetap tenang. Wajahnya memerah, perutnya mulai diremas, gadis yang tahun ini genap berumur 19 tahun tersebut nyaris ambruk. Teman satu asramanya yang telah membawa Sakura kemari pergi entah ke mana, gadis merah itu sepertinya sedang menikmati sentuhan dari salah satu pengunjung klub pria di toilet. Ah masa bodoh.

" _Mom_... aku ingin pulang." Sakura mulai merengek di bawah pengaruh vodka-nya. Ia terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu, dan Sakura berharap bahwa malam ini ia mati saja. Agar semua tugas mata kuliahnya akan musnah, tidak ada omelan, tidak ada gedoran pintu asrama lagi. Hidupnya akan damai di dalam kematian.

Seharusnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menggadah. Pipinya yang memerah dengan kelopak mata yang telah sayu itu mengundang tatapan ingin tahu seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sakura memukul meja bar keras-keras, "Hoi berengsek! Berikan aku minuman lagi!"

Salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut geli. Ia menghisap batang rokok yang berada di antara celah bibirnya sejenak, kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap halus itu ke udara. Sasuke menjatuhkan batang rokoknya yang tersisa setengahnya ke lantai, menginjaknya dengan sepatu, lalu melangkah mendekati gadis merah muda yang mulai tumbang di meja bar. "Hai."

Sakura menoleh saat alunan suara berat terdengar di sampingnya, bercampur dengan suara musik neraka lantai dansa. Kelopak matanya memicing, mencoba memperjelas objek penglihatannya disaat apapun yang ia lihat bergetar dan terbelah menjadi dua. Sakura tersenyum tak fokus, "Oh hai."

"Kau sendirian?" Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di samping si merah muda, mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil sang bartender. "Bir, _please_?"

Bartender itu mengangguk, dan baru saja akan meninggalkan keduanya untuk mengambil pesanan. Sakura mengayunkan tangannya, meminta bartender itu kembali mendekat. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, dan mengigit bibirnya malu. "Bisa kau belikan aku minuman? Akan kuganti uangnya, saat aku kembali ke asrama. Okay?" katanya linglung. Sakura berkata diiringi segukan kecil, yang mana hanya membuat Sasuke semakin gemas.

Sasuke menyangga siku pada meja bar, dan menempatkan dagunya pada punggung tangan. "Dengan uang? Tapi bagaimana jika aku ingin bayaran yang lain, hm?"

Tawaran yang Sasuke tawarkan pada Sakura versi mabuk terdengar seperti ajakan menuju surga. Sakura terkikik sinting, dan membalikkan kursinya agar menghadap pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Ya ya apapun, jadi bisa kau berikan minuman itu? Tenggorokanku mengamuk ingin diberi lintasan air!"

Gadis itu berteriak, tetapi suara halusnya termakan habis oleh suara musik yang jauh lebih keras, dan hanya Sasuke yang duduk di dekatnya yang mendengar sangat jelas. Bayangan kotor tentang bagaimana rasanya jika suara itu mengeluarkan erangan nikmat berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya.

 _Well_ , ia akan tahu itu nanti.

Uchiha Sasuke, si berengsek dari WSU. Kini telah menemukan mangsa manis di depan mata. Sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan? Terlebih, gadis ini sangat... menggiurkan.

Kepalan tangannya mengerat ketika melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu meminum vodka dari bibir gelas, bagaimana cara vodka itu mengalir di tenggorokan gadis itu, membuat gerakan erotis nyata yang bisa Sasuke nikmati untuk malam ini. Sasuke menegak birnya hingga tandas setengah, dirinya telah seratus persen siaga, siap untuk melewatkan malam yang panjang dengan si merah muda.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang kembali menuangkan minuman dari dalam botol melirik sekilas, kemudian menggerakkan gelas vodka-nya pada Sasuke. Tersenyum nakal dan menjawab, "Sugar."

"Sugar?" Sasuke terkekeh kecil, meneguk bir sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada Sakura. Berbisik sensual di telinganya. "Okay Sugar, karena kau tidak ingin memberitahu namamu, biarkan aku tahu apa keahlianmu untuk membayar minuman itu sekarang."

Sakura terengah pelan. Gadis setengah sadar itu terkikik kemudian mengigit daun telinga Sasuke yang berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang. "Akan kubuktikan padamu, apa yang Sugar bisa lakukan." bisiknya.

* * *

Ini bukan langit-langit kamar asramanya. Ini bukan aroma pengharum ruangan asramanya. Ini bukan ranjang asramanya. Terlebih, ia merasa kedinginan di balik selimut tipis ini.

Sakura mendadak dilema, ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi, mabuk dan setengah sadar, bertemu pemuda asing dan melakukan cinta satu malam. Klise. Bunuh saja ia sekarang.

Gadis itu menegang saat dengkuran halus terdengar di sampingnya, perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pria yang telah berani-berani membawa Sakura sinting tadi malam ke tempat antah berantah ini. Apa sekarang ia melewatkan jadwal paginya? Tentu saja, ya. Besok ia akan mendapatkan pidato panjang dari Mrs. Shizune karena bolos pelajaran Sastra.

Dan di sampingnya sekarang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berantakan khas orang tertidur, dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Bibir pemuda itu membengkak dan sedikit terbuka membentuk celah. Berwarna merah muda alami, dan terlihat sangat lezat. Oh bajingan, Sakura tahu betul siapa pemuda ini.

Ia mendadak panik, kemudian mengintip tubuhnya di balik selimut. Bagus... bagus sekali, ia telanjang. _Naked_. Sangat polos. Tanpa benang.

Sakura bangkit secara perlahan, dan melihat pakaiannya yang berceceran di bawah lantai. Bra, celana dalam, baju atasan serta roknya yang sobek. Tak bisa menahan diri, Sakura memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan atraksi, menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding, meluruskan kakinya kemudian dalam sekali tendangan...

"Ow _fuck_!"

...Uchiha Sasuke sukses terkapar di bawah dengan wajah yang terlebih dulu menghantam tanah. Hidungnya berkedut nyeri, disusul dengan keningnya yang mulai berubah warna. Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah, tetapi saat melihat gadis yang menatapnya tak kalah marah dan memerah. Membuat niatnya untuk mengamuk padam seketika, tergantikan oleh niat nakal melakukan sesuatu di pagi hari.

"Kau, Uchiha berengsek! Kau merobek rokku! Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?!"

Wow. Jadi ini sifat asli si Sugar saat sudah sepenuhnya sadar? Menarik.

Sasuke bangkit, dan saat itu juga Sakura melotot kemudian terburu-buru menutupi matanya dari sesuatu yang kotor di depan sana. Alisnya tertarik ke dalam, Sasuke merangkak ke atas ranjang dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Kau... pakai, pakai bawahan, atau tutupi dengan apapun! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan menarik selimut yang Sakura pakai dalam sekali tarikan, melilitkan kain tersebut di pinggulnya, membiarkan Sakura kembali memerah karena tubuh telanjangnya secara otomatis terekspos sempurna. Pertahanan tubuhnya terlepas karena Sasuke. Ia meraih bantal dan menutupi tubuh polosnya, menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang dengan santai menyunggingkan senyum tak bersalah.

"Kembalikan selimutnya!"

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk menutupinya 'kan?"

Sakura mengigit bibir, hendak menangis, namun Sasuke lebih dulu tertawa keras dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil sepotong kaos hitam kebesaran untuk Sakura kenakan. Ia memberikan kaos itu dan dihadiahi tatapan horor. "Pakai saja, untuk sementara. Kau tidak ingin terus telanjang bukan?"

Karena terpaksa, Sakura menghela napas panjang dan memerintahkan Sasuke untuk berbalik badan selama ia memakai baju. Beruntung potongan kain polos itu dapat menutupi tubuhnya hingga setengah paha, kebesaran memang, tapi tidak masalah. Emeraldnya kembali memicing tajam, tanpa berucap apapun, Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera membuka suara, "Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tunggu—tunggu." Sasuke melompat dari atas ranjang, dan kembali membanting pintu kamar apartemennya agar tertutup rapat. Mengabaikan pelototan sang gadis yang siap mengamuk, ia memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, gerakan kedua tangannya hanya membuat otot-otot lengan dan bahunya bergerak menggoda sang gadis. Sakura terengah pelan, jika saja ia ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke bermain dengannya saat di atas ranjang semalam, mungkin ia akan ingat seberapa kuat lengan itu ketika mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghimpit Sakura ke dinding.

 _Well_ , setidaknya hanya itu gambaran sekilas yang dapat ia ingat.

"Kau yakin akan pulang? Maksudku, ya, utangmu untuk biaya minuman di bar bahkan jauh lebih besar, jika kau lupa."

"Oh yeah, bagus. Akan kubayar saat sampai di asrama, ngomong-ngomong kau satu kampus denganku, tidak perlu takut jika halnya aku kabur sebelum membayar utang. Kau bisa menerorku di kampus."

Alisnya terangkat naik, "Kau mahasiswi WSU? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah melihat sekitarmu. Itu saja." Sakura menggidikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali menyentuh kenop pintu. "Biarkan aku lewat."

"Namamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu namamu, Sugar." ucap Sasuke mengulang. Seringaian khas berandalannya kembali, memberikan sinyal berbahaya bagi Sakura untuk segera lari dari sini. "Aku akan mencarimu jika halnya kau benar-benar kabur."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Puas? Lagipula ini hanya _one night stand_ , untuk apa nama?" gerutu Sakura kemudian, ia membenarkan sedikit letak tata bajunya yang merosot di bagian bahu, lalu mendengus pelan. "Uchiha, kau—"

"Hanya Sasuke, okay? dan tadi malam bukanlah _one night stand_ , aku mengambil keperawananmu, itu jahat. Aku bahkan tidak memakai kondom semalam."

"Apa?" Wajahnya memucat, Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke kesal dengan setengah gemetar panik. "Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?! Astaga aku akan hamil, ya Tuhan."

" _Well,_ karena di apartemenku memang tidak ada persediaan kotak kondom." jawab Sasuke santai, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura saat pukulan gadis itu berubah brutal. "Jadi, sebagai gantinya karena aku telah menjadi sangat berengsek tadi malam—"

"Kau memang sangat berengsek! Dasar bajingan!"

"—mungkin kau bisa menyimpan beberapa barangmu di tempatku."

Pukulan tangannya berhenti, Sakura menggadah dengan hidung dan pipi yang memerah dengan setengah linglung. "Apa? Kenapa harus?"

"Agar kau bisa tinggal lebih lama?" jawab Sasuke nyaris terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Ia menunduk dan mencium leher Sakura sekilas _._ " _You know, you don't have to rush_ —" Sakura terengah, wajahnya memerah diiringi gidikan tubuh yang merespon saat tangan Sasuke bergerak nakal menyusup ke dalam kaosnya. " _—you could leave a toothbrush at my place._ "

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n; apa ini? Ini apa? Hastaga maapkan saya yang tiba-tiba buat short os malem-malem begini dan bener-bener gaje /lalu muyung/**

 **Pas dengerin lagu Toothbrush jadi gatel ingin nulis ini haha x'D**

 **Pendapat kalian? x3**


End file.
